


Attractions

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Doberman Infinity (Band), EXILE (Japan Band), Fantastics from Exile Tribe (Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: All岚向，请注意避雷。
Relationships: Kazuhara Ryuto/Shirahama Alan, Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan, SWAY/Shirahama Alan, Sato Taiki/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Attractions

1.

“我出门啦——”白滨在门口大声朝屋子里喊道。

“一路小心——工作加油哦——”屋里的sway也扯着嗓子回应，他正忙着收拾桌上的面包屑，然后掐着点冲进车库开车去公司。

工作感情稳定，性生活质量高，两个人一起迈向更美好的未来，让人好不羡慕。

如果真是这样就好了，sway一边抓着方向盘在车流里往前蹭，一边慢慢“回味”着昨晚嗅到的味道，虽然很浅，下一秒就被白滨身上沐浴露的味道遮盖住了，但是他赌上狼族尊严没有搞错。

是别的物种的精液的味道。

sway知道自家男朋友的脸哪怕在人类审美中也是受到追捧的，而且还要是属于人畜无害的类型。即使每周他俩都会去健身房撸铁，他难免还是会对白滨是否遭到痴汉行为产生不安，无奈白滨始终坚持要自己坐电车去工作，不要接送也不肯买车，理由是他们租的地方已经租不到第二个停车位了，这是实话，sway也只得由得他去。

嗡，裤兜里的手机震动了一下。

sway没理会它，他拿指节敲打着方向盘，他和白滨能够保持长久的交往关系是因为相互坦诚，他在家也从来不隐瞒狼族的体征，他不想因为一些可能是莫须有的事情而使得信赖关系出现裂痕。

但是白滨一直都很坦诚，快乐的时候笑的整条街都听得到，吵架的时候有什么问题直接指出，难过的时候......这家伙没心没肺的就没见他难过过，sway把车停进地下停车库的车位；就是因为过于坦诚才更怕伤害到他啊，sway叹了口气，按下车钥匙锁好车门，顺手摸出手机看时间。

未读邮件一条。

sway眉心一跳，点进去，发件人是一排乱码，看来是想要隐藏自己的身份。

【我知道你怀疑什么，并且我有证据。】

正文并不长，还有一个附件，是一张照片。

sway点开了那张照片。

2.

当白滨推门进来的时候，小森已经在里面坐着了，他把书本和讲义摊了一桌子，然后趴在其中一本上玩手机。

“我说你哪里有备考生的自觉啊。”白滨把包放在一边的凳子上，曲起两根手指敲打男孩子的脑袋。

“我这不是相信白滨老师嘛，”男孩抓住白滨的手腕，往自己的方向拉，并含住了白滨的手指，“毕竟老师很能干嘛。”他含糊不清地说。

“收好你的小心思，我昨天留给你的作业都做了吗？”白滨笑着抽回自己的手，不在意地在衣服下摆上擦了两下，他在这家机构里面当老师，凭借着好脾气和过硬的应试水平获得了家长和学生的认可，即使后来转向了一对一的辅导，仍然不缺学生来报名。

小森就是其中一个，即将高中毕业的男孩子对学习完全提不起兴趣，被家里人好说歹说劝来补习班上课，在一众证件照前随便瞎点，误打误撞就选中了白滨。说来也挺奇怪，跟了白滨老师上课以后，小森便规规矩矩地去上课了，能学到多少东西不说，至少没再让教导主任打电话到家里抓人，补习班也一次不落地提前到课室。

都说白滨老师教的好，连无心向学的混子都能给改造成品学兼优的好学生。

这话说给白滨听估计本人还会谦虚地摆摆手说声过誉了，说给另一个当事人估计就直接闹个大红脸了。

不过这些暂且按下不表，眼下正是小森献殷勤似的把作业本展示出来的时候，白滨扫了两眼就发现了三处错误，他毫不留情地拿红笔往错误的地方打了重重的圈，然后再从头细细检查，一边拿着红笔往下巡一边用余光瞄学生越来越下垮的嘴角。

基础不好的男孩最终错了一半的题目，白滨把本子推回给本人，“有点遗憾哦，隼拿不到奖励了。”他的心情不错，语气也是向上调的。

“但、但是之前说好的今天就能！”小森看起来满脸不服气的样子。

“嘘，”白滨用左手食指按在小森的嘴唇上，“那就要看你今天的表现了。先告诉我，人体反射弧基本结构是由什么？”

“......”

“不知道吗？明明是作业里面才做过的内容。”白滨拉开了小森的裤链，摸摸里面的庞然大物。

“神、神经元。”小森好不容易从大脑的字典里搜寻出一个词。

“好孩子。”白滨帮他把庞然大物从内裤里释放出来。

“下一个问题，已知卵巢和睾丸的作用是分别分泌雌性或雄性激素，那么性激素的作用是什么？一共有三点哦。”白滨稳稳地握住了小森的阴茎。

3.

呀——青春期的孩子就是难搞啊，白滨在厕所里整理自己的衣服，小森显然为了今天努力复习了，那么当大人的也不能食言，该做的还是得做。

而且那孩子的素质确实也很不错嘛，不愧是我看中的人，白滨舔舔下嘴唇，就是有点过于粘人了，把他打发走需要多花点时间，差点就要赶不上和别人约的午饭了。

约饭对象佐藤倒是一点也不着急，他本来也不用吃什么东西，白滨坐在他对面就算是素食主义者的速冻血浆他也能喝的有滋有味，他还没有告诉白滨自己的真实身份，也许等哪天解开了白滨身上的味道之谜的时候他就会说出口吧，在咬开血管的时候。

明明只是一个人类，身上却有着如此诱惑人的甜味，要不是身上半人类的部分压抑着嗜血性，佐藤怕是当场就要在白滨脖子上开两个洞。

所以，接近他，但是一定只能在白天约他出门，佐藤放下餐具，拿手撑着头看白滨吃饭，白滨吃饭的时候总像饿了几辈子一样狼吞虎咽，但在佐藤看来也挺可爱的。

是人类身上独有的活力。

“下午亚岚桑有什么别的安排吗？”佐藤问道。

“嗯？没有，不是大树约我出来的吗？下午的时间就是你说的算呀。”白滨灌了几口冷冻饮料，他说的是实话，他下午没课，他也不傻，能够看得出来对面人约他绝对不是一顿饭就能解决的事。

“那我们去游乐场吧。”佐藤对着手机犹豫许久，下了决定。

“这是什么情侣向选择？”白滨差点一口饮料喷出来，“大树是想追我吗？”他指的是佐藤传过来的宣传单张上列出的尖叫系项目。

“不行吗？”佐藤反问，“我们得抓紧时间了，我可不想把时间都花在排队上，我晚上还有别的事。”

“是是是，您是付钱的当然您说的算。”

4.

“所以你就这么陪着他坐了一下午的过山车海盗船跳楼机？”数原给白滨来了一杯啤酒，虽然说矮人都以造物见长，但是做饭的手艺也是不错的，白滨经常在数原这里蹭饭，顺带和各式各样的人扯皮吹牛，一来二去和店主人也混熟了。

“那我有什么办法，毕竟有金主爸爸出钱。”白滨在吧台瘫成一片。

“那我还没算你来这混吃混喝的钱呢，我不也是你金主爸爸。”数原眼睛盯着烤炉的火候，嘴上驳了回去。

“啊有道理，那金主爸爸想要我怎么偿还呢？我不如肉偿吧，反正你啥也不缺了。”白滨摄入了酒精，被机动游戏摧残的精神头又回来了。

“拉倒吧，你是要把吃我的肉再吐出来吗我可不敢要，你这人恶心的很。”数原红了耳朵，心中默念莫要和醉鬼一般见识，努力让自己专心烤肉。

事与愿违，他还是不由得偷偷撇了一眼在吧台喋喋不休的白滨，白滨皮肤白，喝了酒整个人又发热，透出一股水蜜桃的诱人味道。

这样的人在床上大概也就和水蜜桃一样柔软多汁吧？剥开薄薄的一层外皮，香甜的气味就要盈满整个空间，吃了一口就盼着第二口，吃得只剩个核也还要吮吸着手指上残留的汁液心心念念下一次的开动。

有没有机会把他留下过夜呢？数原一边想一边接过白滨递过来的杯子，给他满上啤酒。

再等等吧，迟早有机会的。

“你别喝太多了，”数原提醒在摇摇欲坠边缘的白滨，“我也不知道你家住哪，没人能把你送回去啊。”

“啊，谁在和我说话来着？”白滨睁着迷茫的眼，过一段时间才反应过来，“你说的对，不能喝太多，那今晚就到这好啦——”他把玻璃杯剩下的淡黄色液体全部倒进嘴里，拿手背擦擦嘴，“龙友君感谢招待！”他双手合十朝数原的方向鞠躬，“下回请你吃饭！”

“滚滚滚，信你就有鬼了。”数原嫌弃地挥挥手。

白滨摇摇晃晃地走在路上，凉爽的晚风稍微将他的意识唤回而不至于直接和大地母亲说你好，他在嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着诸如早知道不喝那么多之类的废话，突然后脑勺一痛，直接晕倒在路边。

5.

sway决定按照那封邮件说的地址去找白滨。

那张照片给他造成的冲击过于大，一个看起来乳臭未干的金发小子把白滨按在桌子上干，桌子上还有些别的书和白纸，但是这并不影响sway认出这就是白滨上班的补习机构的桌子。

他很想直接打个电话问白滨到底是什么回事，但是又怕自己在白滨的上班时间打过去（刚开始交往的时候sway就因为这个被骂过），只得默默憋在心里。

甚至中午趴在办公桌上休息的时候还梦到自己和白滨在家里的大床上亲热，相互把衣服脱精光以后白滨把屁股扭给他看用软绵绵的声音说sway桑我也有尾巴了哦，自己扑上去扯出连在尾巴上的肛塞的时候，乳白色的精液也跟着溢出来。

太可怕了，sway直接被吓醒了，差点在公司里就放出了体征。

等回家再问吧，说不定是有心人合成的图片，他安慰自己，却又在临下班的时候收到白滨的邮件说去和朋友喝酒。

罢了罢了再怎么喝酒总是要回家的吧？sway在家左等右等也等不到白滨，终于按捺不住自己去找，奈何城市里的干扰气味太多，白滨的味道被掩盖得几乎消失，他只能老老实实地按照邮件说的去做。

目的地是一个大厅，不过他不是唯一的来客。

半吸血鬼、矮人，他朝已经在大厅里的两位点点头，然后把目光投向匆匆忙忙跑进来，甚至身上还套着成套睡衣的身影，体力生命力创造力都是低下水平，是个彻彻底底的人类。

......集邮吗？

算了先找到人比较要紧，“亚岚呢？”他也不多废话了，虽然不知道为什么要把随时会暴走的半吸血鬼和人类放在一起，不过这些人应该都和亚岚的失踪有关系。

话音刚落，在场所有人的表情都变得微妙起来。

“我就是来找他的。”最终是数原打破了沉默，“那么看来各位都是同一个目的？”

“什么意思？”sway皱眉，他并不认识这些人，“你们和亚岚是什么关系？我是他男朋友。”他摘下帽子别在腰上，两只狼耳支棱起来，锋利的指甲也悄悄爬上了手指。

空气停滞了两秒。

“数原龙友，亚岚酱的朋友，矮人族。”数原第一个坦白了自己的身份。

“佐藤大树，亚岚桑的朋友。”佐藤是第二个。

“......小森隼，白滨老师的学生。”高中生小森是第一次见到非自然生物，本能地感到害怕，依葫芦画瓢地报出自己的身份。

学生？sway捕捉住了这个关键词，虽然大厅里的灯光昏暗，狼族优秀的视力仍然可以确定小森的发色。

“就是你指染的亚岚？”他几乎是瞬移到了小森面前一把抓住他的脖子拎到空中。

“咳、咳咳、不是、不是这样的。”小森被吓的要死，氧气的吸取骤然变得困难，他有点委屈，因为明明是老师问他要不要试试。

“说！亚岚在哪？”小森身上的气味与sway记忆中的味道有七八分相似，这令他更加确定小森是罪魁祸首，“就是你这个小鬼发的邮件吧？是想要炫耀什么？”

“不！不是我！！！”小森的呼吸急促，他明明也是看到邮件担心老师的处境才悄悄跑出来的，谁能想到老师的人没能见到自己反而快要送命。

嘭！四处的门窗突然紧闭，sway放下了小森，警觉地盯着四周，数原和佐藤也瞬间抹去了平和的表面，进入战斗模式。

一束白色的灯光从大厅正中间打下来，照亮了中间一根透明柱。

白滨被赤身裸体封在半透明柱里，双眼紧闭，面色潮红。

6.

“亚岚！”sway是第一个冲上去的，还没碰上就被打了回来。

“！”佐藤是第二个，柱体周围好像是有什么力量，无差别地攻击靠近的人和超自然生物。

“喂，那边的矮人！”sway喊一直没出声的数原，“这是什么？”

“我也不知道，”数原推推鼻梁上的眼镜，“我没见过这样的东西，地下街没有记录。”他藏在裤子口袋里的手捏着一把匕首，矮人族并不擅长攻击，他们只对订单上的奇异要求作出思考。

柱子里的白滨对外界的焦虑一无所知，他好像在忍受着什么，sway攥紧了手，头一次对自己力量产生怀疑。

“那、那个，”唯一的人类发话了，“你们有带手机吗，他好像要我们掷骰子的样子。”小森怯生生地举着手机，手机上的邮件内容详细地描述了救人的方法。

三人一愣，习惯了黑暗世界的处事方式，倒是忽略了现在已经是信息时代。

邮件并不长，就是看得sway火冒三丈，“果然还是你小子搞的鬼吧！！”，他想要朝小森走去，却发现自己的脚动不了。

暗绿的藤曼从脚底开始交织，把四人膝盖以下的部分都缠得严严实实。

【请按下屏幕上的按钮进行第一轮】

新的界面弹了出来。

大厅再次陷入沉寂。

第一轮数字最大的是数原，他沉默着走到柱体的旁边，伸出一只手想要摸第一次见的材料，和想象中的光滑坚硬不同，他的手直接插入了一团柔软之中，并不限制他的行动，更像是某种果冻一样的东西。

他摸上了白滨的脸庞，很烫，就像他想象中的一样，水蜜桃成熟了，等着人来采摘。

“亚岚酱......”数原解下裤带，另一只手也探进柱体去寻找白滨的后穴。

白滨的后穴被半透明的胶体塞得满满的，数原几乎不用费劲就将三根手指捅进去，胶体从他的指间溢出，白滨好像感受到了什么，但是仍然没有能够动弹，也没能发出声音。

确认过不会弄伤白滨，数原便将手指换成了自己的阴茎，也不知是不是故意的，白滨被摆放的姿势几乎就是方便这样的行为，数原大力抽插着，长年的锻造活让他拥有强壮的体格，他的力气大到几乎是要将白滨从柱体中生生拽出，然而柔软的胶体到这时反而强硬了起来，将白滨牢牢地箍住。

白滨的内壁被胶体催化得软熟紧致，混着些许没被挤出去的胶体绞着数原的阴茎，数原哪受过这种待遇，只觉得要将自己送得更深，有更多的好东西在等着自己，便不遗余力地撞击着软肉，享受着软肉收缩时带来的极致快感，在急促呼吸中将精液射在了白滨体内。

“啊......”数原低叹，撤出自己的老二，不是他不想继续，而是“规定”，他可不想自己只吃了第一口就被踢出游戏。

精液随着数原的动作流出了白滨的后穴，溶解了原本覆盖在白滨臀部的胶体，数原不知道是不是自己的错觉，白滨看上去比之前要更加色气了。

7.

第二个是sway，在蔓藤消失的下一刻他就跑到了柱子边，他刚刚强迫自己看完了全程，白滨表情的细微变化都被他看在眼里，他毫不犹豫把自己大半个身子都塞进了柱体里，双手捧住了白滨的下巴想要把头部解放出胶体。

“亚岚！！醒醒！”他轻轻地拍打白滨的脸颊，就好像平时叫他起床一样，白滨眼皮动了动，想要挣扎。

“醒醒！”sway捕捉到了信号，他从额头开始亲吻白滨，眼睑、鼻尖、嘴唇一个都不落下，最后把舌头深入白滨的口腔去试探是否有胶体堵着喉咙。

“咳、咳咳、”白滨总算是给出了声响，他睁开眼睛，对上的就是sway焦急的眼神。

sway桑，我好热啊，后面好痒啊，他用嘴型说。

这在sway眼里就是另一番景象了，男朋友的眸子已经被情欲逼成了艳丽的粉，他没法发出声音，在和你说快帮他，他快受不了了。

sway握住白滨的手臂，牵着他们放到自己的肩膀上，涌上的胶体立马支撑住了要往下掉的肢体；sway就像往常一样用手托着白滨的屁股，将自己的阴茎送入了洞口。

做过一次的甬道仍然热烈欢迎着sway的进入，眷恋地吮吸着带来快乐的肉棒，上一个人留下的精液替代了胶体成为润滑，sway用龟头磨着白滨的前列腺，同时空出一只手去撸动白滨的阴茎，终于摆脱了胶体控制的小家伙很快便开始在sway的手中跳动，不用多几下，便喷出几道白液，将胶体融出一道细细的空洞轨道，后穴骤然缩紧，向狼人索要赏钱。

sway吻着白滨在他的体内成结，将大量精液射进了深不见底的肠道，白滨睁大眼睛，承受着肠道被撑开的痛苦。

sway始终都看着他的眼睛，“对不起，我一个人没法把你救出来。”他吻了吻白滨的额头，带着白滨从未见过的悲伤神色放开了他，恢复原来大小的阴茎也滑出了温柔乡。

8.

第三轮开始事情变得更加“有趣”起来，小森和佐藤都掷出了6，动作快的半吸血鬼揽住了白滨的腰，后入了白滨，小森则将阴茎塞入了白滨的嘴里。

佐藤只觉得面前的人类散发出的甜味更加诱人，在他的影响下连小森都无法勾起他的食欲，他露出尖牙，直挺挺地插入白滨的侧颈，熟悉的铁锈味便顺着犬牙流入口腔，作为人类时佐藤时常扣着自己的喉咙想要靠反胃的酸味盖住血液的味道，但是他现在只想获得更多、更多......

“你这家伙——”旁观的sway明白了佐藤的行为，想要冲进去把佐藤拉出来，却又被蔓藤伸出的小刺勾入小腿扯回原地。

白滨有一瞬间的晃神，小森的阴茎便趁机压入了喉咙，他想要干呕，身体又不容得自己控制，血液抽离的感觉让他感到不妙，激动之下便是先红了眼眶，随后眼角更是开始积聚起了透明的液体。

“老师我是哪里做的不对吗？”小森已然忘了处于非自然生物中的恐惧，他抓着白滨的头发，把白滨的脸往自己的胯下按，“我今天也有好好复习，按照老师的要求，错题也整理好了，这样考试可以过关么？”他加快了抽送的频率，白滨的下巴几次与囊袋相撞，最后在满口鼻的腥味中接住了小森射出来的精华。

阻挡发声的最后障碍被清除，“咳咳、隼、隼真是好孩子。”白滨含着仍然发硬的阴茎，含糊不清地说。

“那我呢？”佐藤任由侧颈的两个洞流血，把自己的胸膛贴上了白滨的背，“我可是发现了亚岚桑的秘密哦，不给点奖励么？”他一边顶弄一边玩弄着白滨的乳尖，白滨的胸口上还聚集着大片的半透明胶，等待着被开发。

“大、大树、唔、嗯、”白滨恢复了语言功能却又被情欲打败，加上嘴里还有别的东西，一句完整的话都无法说出。

“我说，亚岚桑，不是人类吧？”佐藤压低声音在白滨耳边说道，顺带着一个深挺，把自己交代在白滨体内，白滨僵着身体，眼神呆滞，没被照顾的顶端流出一些清液，也不知道有没有听到佐藤说的话。

9.

骰子给出的结果越来越疯狂，两人上场已经不是什么新鲜事，四人也和拥有无穷精力一般始终硬着；撇去身体，另一种变化弥漫在大厅之中，包围圈越来越小，半径由四五米变为了半臂长，不论种族都做红了眼，就连始终表现得最温柔的sway也暴露出最原始的野兽本能，原本在自己的回合结束以后众人还象征性地系好皮带，现在则是把裤子都踢去一旁，手里捏着手机，盯着包围圈的中央，焦急地等待下一次开盘。

白滨内外都被精液浸透了，每句呻吟都带着向上翻的语调，顶端射出的早就不是精液。他的身体线条变得柔和，上下只剩白与红两种颜色，屁股上因肉体拍打而产生一团一团的红晕，身上交驳的红色指痕在因出汗而透白的皮肤上更加鲜艳，胸口的乳晕被玩弄得肿胀，乳头上挂着粘稠亮晶晶的液体，不知道才被谁嘬过，锻炼良好的腹部现在微微隆起，怕是一按就会有精液从关不上的后穴中漏出。

最终变成了这副模样，白滨像一滩水一样靠在sway怀里，后穴里插着两根阴茎，头被拧向一边，佐藤不断拍打他的脸庞提醒他把注意力放在服侍阴茎的舌头上，另一头手还要帮助数原撸。

“我以为我们之间已经足够坦诚，”sway挑起缠在他腰上的黑色细尾巴，“你还是对我有所隐瞒。”他握住尾巴的末端往被操得烂熟的穴口塞。

没想到还能有东西塞入的白滨被激得一阵颤抖，他拿头去蹭sway的脖颈，这是他们床上的小把戏，白滨每次受不了的时候都会这样讨好sway。

“干死你，这是惩罚，惩罚你隐瞒自己是一只放荡、算计自己男朋友的魅魔。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 一些阅后的Q&A
> 
> Q：为什么他们做的时候还要拿手机？  
> A：相信我如果不是手机而是听广播实体掷骰子你会更出戏的（。
> 
> Q：背景？  
> A：sway-狼人，小森隼-人类，数原龙友-矮人，佐藤大树-半吸血鬼。以上所有认知来自某惨的不行但是也有抄袭嫌疑的漫画家爱O的作品O族设定。顺带一提，我很喜欢前传的水之式。
> 
> Q：数原龙友为什么是矮人，你是不是在内涵他身高？  
> A：我真没有，我就是觉得矮人族天天打铁比较适合他……还有留胡子这点。
> 
> Q：为什么明明是隼吹🐷在里面的戏份不是第一名？还要是战斗力最弱鸡的那个。  
> A：我也不知道，写着写着我的手不受控制就变成了这个样子……
> 
> Q：生物题哪来的？  
> A：高中生物笔记。
> 
> Q：你的cp立场很不坚定，岚岚每次都被你搞的好惨。  
> A：我也觉得，我反省。
> 
> Q：你每次都在说对不起岚岚，为什么没有丝毫改进，是不是嘴上说一套手上做一套？  
> A：我反省。


End file.
